


Stubborn

by spirit_of_a_wolf_85



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: And so is Riju, OC master - Freeform, Time worries for Twi, Wild and Hyrule Are Certified Badasses, Yiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirit_of_a_wolf_85/pseuds/spirit_of_a_wolf_85
Summary: Twilight has always been stubborn, always fought back when everyone thought he couldn't. But, when he is captured by the Yiga Clan, will he be able to fight back?
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Twilight (Linked Universe) & Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Twi is one of my favourite Links! Along with Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of Wild's and Hyrule's little sunt, Twilight is exasperated. His following actions will bring only trouble to the nine heroes, especially Twilight

It all started on a peaceful evening. But as we know, peaceful evenings have always been a bad sign for the Nine Heroes of Courage.

They had been camping in a Hyrule that seemed made entirely of forest. Four had gone with Warriors and Wind to explore. Legend was with Sky and Time, trying too to find a nearby town. That left poor Twilight to control Hyrule and Wild. They had been grounded, you could say, by Time. He was so angry with them because that little stunt they pulled before switching worlds, one week ago.

They both wanted to explore the area, but they didn’t have a map. Instead of asking permission to scout ahead like normal human beings, they silently escaped the group, getting lost in the way. They suddenly had changed time, making it impossible for the two heroes to know where the others were.

Twilight, or Wolfie, as Hyrule didn’t know his canine secret, had found them. The traveller Heroes couldn’t tell which of their companions was angrier, but Time, as the unofficial leader, had announced that the two of them wouldn’t go exploring for a long time, nor left alone. And Twilight, already Wild’s mentor and everyone’s ‘Big Brother’, had volunteered to watch them.

He was already regretting this.

It hadn’t even been five minutes since the group had divided, and the two of them were already bouncing their legs nervously, twitching their fingers, playing with their tunics and, in Hyrule’s case, creating small sparks every time he snapped his fingers.

The group had learned that Hyrule had a bit of Magical proprieties a while ago, but he didn’t use them much, and clearly didn’t like showing them. For him to be literally snapping lighting, he had to be bored as hell.

An hour had passed, and Twilight couldn’t stand it more. After threatening to tie both heroes on a tree, taking all of their weapons, playing cards and yelling at them, he decided that better three lost heroes than two murdered ones. 

“Okay, you are coming with me.” Twilight grabbed Hyrule and Wild by their necks like kitten and dragged them along. “But follow me at all times, or Time will have our heads. The three of them.” He said, warning. The other two nodded as they could, and Twilight released them.

Then, Twilight followed the two heroes in a mix of amusement and exasperation as they climbed trees, ran through the tall grass and nearly jumped off cliffs, giving the pelt-wearing hero heart attacks each ten seconds.

And, even though Twilight was basically babysitting them, even though they didn’t have as much liberty as they usually had, the explorer Heroes had a great time. Better be out in the wildness than being stuck at camp, they said.

Finally, when the sun was starting to set, Twilight warned the two heroes. “We should be on our way. Make it to camp before the others.” “Yeah, I don’t want Time giving us _the look_ again.” Hyrule said, cringing a little. “No shit, it’s so fucking scary” Wild agreed. “Let’s go.” Twilight messed their hair a bit, smiling. Hyrule and Wild complained, but they were laughing too.

And just there, on top of that small hill, things started to go wrong.

When they started walking towards the direction they had come from, darkness surrounded them. As an experience from time-travelling, they covered they mouths and noses. Inhaling the portal stuff was bad for their health. 

Then, opening their eyes, they saw they were surrounded. Not by bokos. Not by moblins. Not even by lizalfos, wizzrobes nor any shadow creatures. No.

They were surrounded by members of the Yiga Clan.

“How the fuck are they here?” Wild asked. “No idea” Twilight readied his sword, and Wild and Hyrule did the same. “Are these the Banana dudes?” Hyrule asked, as he had heard from those skilled assassins hunting Wild.

“They are. But they are humans; they technically shouldn’t be able to time-travel.” Wild hissed, counting under his breath. Twenty, thirty, forty foot-soldiers. Twenty-five blade-masters. And possibly more to come. Impossible taking them all out. Three versus sixty-five wasn’t a fair fight.

“We won’t be able to take them all” Twilight grunted, like he was reading Wild’s mind. “We can always try.” Hyrule said. “We have to try. Regroup if we can’t.” Wild nodded. “It’s a bad idea, but it’s the only we have. Let’s do it.” Twilight sighed.

The Yiga made the first movement, as expected. Suddenly, the three heroes were in a battle they couldn’t win alone. And it wasn’t because they were outnumbered or outmatched.

When Hyrule first stabbed a foot-soldier, he thought that he was dead, one less to go. But he wasn’t. He raised from the floor, laughing, injury healing in the process, and re-joined the fight. Hyrule yelped and screamed “This is not normal, is it?”

Unfortunately, Wild and Twilight found out what he meant seconds later, when Wild chopped off a blade-master’s head, and suddenly it returned to its master, healing the fighter. And Twilight stabbed another foot-soldier in her heart, in a blow that should have killed her. But it didn’t.

“Shit! Regroup!” Wild cursed. Twilight fought his way towards Wild, and Hyrule double-jumped with a magic spell called Jump (so original) until he arrived his companions. “They fucking reform?” Twilight asked, knowing that no human being had the ability to do so. 

“They are empowered!” Hyrule said, examining his blade. “What do we do? We need the rest of the heroes, we can’t do this alone.” Wild said, swinging his blade. “I have a plan.” Twilight stabbed a Yiga Member, discarding him as he reformed. 

“Please tell us!” Hyrule shouted as he zapped with his lighting half of their enemies. “You won’t like it.” Twilight smirked sadly. “We will decide if we like it or not.” Wild said, fighting fiercely. “Sadly, you don’t have options to choose.” Twilight sighed and took a good look at his surroundings.

“What…?” Hyrule tried to ask. Twilight gripped his stone necklace, not by the black and orange rock, but by its string. Then, he gave it to Wild. “Never touch the stone. You know the rules.” Wild tied it around his neck, following Twilight’s instructions wide-eyed. “You’re giving it to me? But…” “Return it to me the next time we see each other. Tell the boys… tell them I’m sorry.” Twilight smiled sadly.

Hyrule and Wild understood it too late. As Twilight raised his hands and Hyrule and Wild were surrounded by black particles, they shouted “No!” Who knew Twilight could transport them? But it was too late to stop the Wolf Hero.

Hyrule and Wild appeared on top of a tree. They weren’t far from Twilight, but they were subjected by shadows so they couldn’t move. Their own shadows. _What a terribly intelligent move,_ Hyrule thought.

They saw how a blade-master put his katana on Twilight’s neck. Twilight grinned. “You will never find Wil –Link now,” Twilight taunted. “We know that. But he will come to us willingly.” The blade-master said sweetly, pushing the Hero of Twilight. “You underestimate him.” Twilight said, kneeling on the floor, blade still at his neck. “He knows it’s a trap. He won’t come for me.” He said it so Wild heard it. Wild cursed under his breath.

“Maybe you underestimate us, Hero of Twilight. We know all about your so-called _cub_. He will come, trust me.” The Yiga laughed. “He WON’T” Twilight said forcibly. Wild swore again. He knew Twilight was talking to him. He was giving him a direct order. Twilight knew Hyrule and Wild were on that tree, listening. He had done it on purpose.

“We’ll see. Meanwhile, you being the hero that defeated our master Ganon long ago, we’ll be able to please Master Zikh.” The blade-master punched Twilight’s jaw, and the Hero gritted his teeth, eyes hard. He spat on his captors shoes. Then, some foot-soldiers tied Twilight’s arms to his back, and his legs against each other. Another blade-master dragged Twilight by his pelt and threw something on the floor, immediately creating a purplish gate.

Just before crossing it, Twilight directed his eyes towards the tree Wild and Hyrule were hiding in, restrained, unable to move. And, eyes full of regret, he mouthed _I’m sorry. It was the right choice._

And Hyrule and Wild weren’t, absolutely, under no circumstances, crying softly for their brother.

When Twilight disappeared through the portal with all the Yiga, Wild and Hyrule were able to move again. They both jumped off the tree and hurried towards the closing gate, but they didn’t make it in time. It closed when Wild was about to cross it, leaving the Traveller heroes to stare at the floor, not knowing what to do.

And they stayed there until the sun had completely disappeared. And even more time, staring at the floor, crying and cursing.  
After who knows how many hours, Hyrule straightened himself. “W-We need Time. He has t-to know.” Wild nodded and, gripping the necklace’s string, he stood. “Let’s go.” Wild said. They walked towards camp, silently. Until Hyrule asked a question. “What’s that necklace? Twilight always wore it, why would he give it to you now? Is it a protection charm or…?” Hyrule eyed the stone. He wanted to touch it, but he remembered that Twilight had warned Wild not to do so.

“It’s… sort of a magic amulet. Twilight doesn’t like magic, and for a good reason, but this one is special. I can’t tell you what it does. He has to do it himself, and he will. But you heard him. Don’t touch it.” Wild said, voice breaking a little. “Is it that dangerous?” Hyrule asked again. “It’s dangerous if you don’t know how to control it. I don’t. Time doesn’t. The only one who may know how to control it it’s the Veteran. But even he fell under its charm once. I don’t wanna risk it. I know its dangers and I’ll keep it myself.” Wild said. His voice was now steady, in control. Hyrule was scared for him.

Finally, they arrived camp. The other six heroes were already there, talking, laughing, bickering, and teasing. But when they heard Wild and Hyrule, they all stayed silent. Time stood, frowning. “Didn’t I tell you…?” He asked, his tone terrifying.

But Hyrule and Wild couldn’t bring themselves to look scared. That alone told Time that something happened. He immediately turned to the shadows, expecting a third figure to come onwards, looking ashamed, sheepishly even, but nobody came.

“What. Have. You. Done. With. Twilight?” Time gritted his teeth. Hyrule looked down, and Wild gripped Twilight’s necklace harder. Time noticed it, and panic overtook him. Twilight would never leave his necklace behind; it was too much of a danger. “Where is he?” He asked again, voice trembling dangerously.

It was Hyrule who responded, voice thin and trembling. “Where is he? Probably in Wild’s time-period.” He sighed. “And why is that?” Time narrowed his eyes. Everyone was silent, awaiting for a response. This time, Wild answered. “Because he’s an idiot. A… an overprotective idiot that wouldn’t be in this situation if he just CARED ABOUT HIS FUCKING WELLBEING” Wild smashed a fallen trunk with his fist.

At this, Time understood that something _really bad_ had happened. If Wild had Twilight’s necklace, and Twilight had been an overprotective idiot, chances were high that Wild and Hyrule had tried to stop him from doing the stupid thing and failed. Twilight was stubborn, and this was a fact nobody could deny.

“What happened?” Time sat between the boys and rubbed their shoulders in a shooting way. Wild sobbed and buried his head in his arms, hood covering him entirely. Hyrule sighed, his eyes in the verge of tears too, and he talked. He talked about their trip. He talked about the hill. He talked about the black smoke and the Yiga, those immortal Yiga. He talked about Twilight’s plan, a plan he hadn’t shared with them.

“And then, he raised his arms and we were surrounded by shadows that transported us. Not too far, we could see everything but we couldn’t move from our hidden spot. He was outnumbered. Seventy or so versus one, and he couldn’t fight more. They took him.” Hyrule finished.

The heroes stayed silent. Legend hugged Hyrule. Warriors calmed Wind’s sobs. Four rubbed Wild’s back, and Time collapsed to the floor.

The response came from The Chosen Hero, even though he usually didn’t like being a commander. “He’s been kidnapped. Well then, heroes, we’ll have to get him back.” Sky stood, seeming entirely a new person, Master Sword unsheathed and pointing skywards. “WE ARE GOING TO TAKE HIM BACK.” He repeated loudly. The starred sky seemed to glint under that statement, and the Master Sword recharged with energy. Not the normal, white one that the heroes were used to. No.

It recharged with a faint orange, as if the sword was reflecting a sunset. Fi was reflecting the twilight.

Twilight paced as he could his small cell. It seemed that the Yiga knew well not to underestimate him, because they had tied his hands and feet with strong metal chains, and his mobility was reduced considerably.

He had given himself up so Wild could escape. He knew that the Yiga wanted Wild dead, and Twilight had decided to save him and Hyrule with no guarantee that he would live. He was very much alive, thank the goddess, but he doubted he would stay this way too long.  
He was a bartering tool to lure Wild. He would receive an ultimatum. And Wild, for worse or better, was a hero. And heroes didn’t let others die for them, as much as Twilight tried to prevent it. 

Twilight had told Hyrule and Wild he had a plan. In truth, he didn’t. He had wanted to get them both out of the unwinnable fight, and he had trusted his instincts. Twilight didn’t know he could do what he had done. It was a power that belonged to the Twili tribe.

But, looking back, it had been sundown. Rusl had said it once; twilight was the time where our world merged with the afterlife. Twilight, at that moment, had thought he meant with the realm of the dead.

But in his adventure, _afterlife_ had shifted meanings. Afterlife was where the magicians were exiled long, long time ago. Afterlife was where a silent tribe made its home, where a ruler with a kind heart lived.

If his train of thought was taking him to a response, Twilight didn’t want to follow it. Because that response was one he wished and refused since the end of his adventure.  
Then, his brain was rudely interrupted by a Yiga foot-soldier, that opened his cell door and said “It’s time you meet Master Zikh, Hero of Twilight.” Twilight groaned to hide his fear and nodded. His chains didn’t disappear, but rather morphed into ropes that permitted Twilight to walk, restraining him at the same time.

In his time helping his cub, he had never been to this part of the Gerudo Desert. Wild hadn’t wanted the wolf to get hurt, but Twilight had heard him boasting about infiltrating the hideout enough to know that it wouldn’t be an easy place to escape.

Twilight looked at everything as he walked. The tall walls, the tarred clothing hanging from the ceiling, the narrow aisles, the stone blocks, the upside-down Sheikah eyes. Twilight took it all in, hoping to find an exit. However, all the doors were closed, there were vigilantes at each corner watching him walk with sick amusement, and Twilight was too weak.

Because receiving various cuts from Yiga scimitars, punches and taunts from his captors was not what your regular medic described as a healthy lifestyle.

He could barely stand, but he held his chin up as the foot-solder dragged him towards somewhere. If he was going to die, he wouldn’t do it cowering in fear, nor collapsed on the floor. No, he would die standing, fighting.

And Twilight didn’t falter once despite his aching body, didn’t stumble once despite his screaming lungs.

Finally, he and the stupid foot-soldier exited through a door, where Twilight admired the landscape. He wasn’t between walls anymore, he was in a circular canyon with tall, sandy borders, and a hole in the middle. Twilight had heard Wild talk about this. Supposedly, the last Yiga Master, Khoga, had fallen inside it. It was so deep that nobody, not even Twilight’s sharp eyesight, could see the end of it.

The foot-soldier ordered Twilight to kneel, and Twilight was secretly glad of it, because his legs couldn’t stand him more. He did as told, and then they waited.

They waited five, ten, fifteen minutes, and nobody came. When Twilight was actually considering asking what they were waiting for, the air before him pooffed.

And from nothing, a young Yiga appeared. “Master Zikh, we captured the Hero’s mentor.” Said the foot-soldier, bowing. Twilight couldn’t see Zikh’s expression because of his mask, but he could tell he was impressed.

“Well, well, if it isn’t The Hero of Twilight.” His voice was melodic and hid power, but Twilight wasn’t afraid of this Yiga. He wasn’t afraid of whatever would happen to him. He was afraid, however, of his machinations and his brain. From what Wild had told him, Khoga hadn’t been the smartest Yiga member. This one seemed intelligent enough to make the other eight heroes fall into a trap like mice.

Twilight just frowned at him. “Make yourself at home, _Hero,_ because it will be your resting place.” “You wish” Twilight responded. “Oh, you heroes, always fighting. Don’t worry, Hero, you can relax. I’ll make sure of it. Unless you want to help us luring Link here?” Zikh raised his eyebrows.

“Never.” Twilight spat. “Thought so.” Zikh sighed, as if Twilight was being an unreasonable kid. Then, he clapped his hands twice. “Blade-masters 375 and 684, you have permission to torture Twilight. I want him alive, tough, because if he’s not…” Zikh looked at Twilight grinning evilly as the two blade-masters appeared. “…He won’t serve as a decoy anymore. I’ll be sure to contact our dear Hero of the Wild meanwhile.” 

“Leave Wild out of this!” Twilight shouted, but he already knew it was no use. “And what will you do to stop me?” Zikh taunted. Twilight frowned, powerless, and Zikh took this as a surrender sign. Laughing, he disappeared, leaving Twilight stuck with two bloodthirsty Yiga.  
“Oh, shit.” Twilight muttered, knowing what was to come.

“Opening a portal? Impossible. The Harp of Ages is everything but reliable” Legend said, shaking his head. “We can’t go to Wild’s time-period, then?” Wind asked, shaking. “Only if we shift times right now. We aren’t able to produce a portal.” Warriors sighed.

“Wait. Wait, I’m… I’m having an idea…” Sky stared into the distance. “Only evil entities can create portal, isn’t this right? But… maybe the Goddess can, too.” He nodded, trying to explain what was going on in his head. “And your point is…?” Four asked. “That maybe we can catch her attention.” Sky brought out his harp and traced his fingers absentmindedly through its golden carvings.

“How?” Time widened his good eye. “Music…” Sky smiled now, relieved. “Okay, saying that someone was able to do this, why would she respond?” Hyrule asked. “Various reasons: we Skylofteans are the closest race to the goddess, she’ll hear me out. Also, Twilight is her chosen hero as well. She would want us to rescue him. And I know the exact song we can use to call her.” Sky smiled and watched his fellow heroes.

“I don’t get it.” Wild shook his head. “You don’t have to.” Sky assured. “Who can play an instrument?”

“I have my Ocarina” Time said. “I have one too.” Four nodded. Wind readied his Wind Waker. “Instrument? Which one?” Legend smirked, showing off his collection of Chellos, Harps, Violins, Flutes, Bells and countless more. 

“I don’t have any.” Wild said. “Me neither” Warriors said. “And I have a recorder.” Hyrule brought it out. “Legend, can you give an instrument to Wild and Warriors?” Sky asked. “Of course. Wild… if you break it I’ll break you.” Legend threatened.

Wild nodded, and got his hands on the Full Moon Cello. Warriors was given the Organ of Evening Calm. “These are important to me, so take care of them.” Legend warned, but his voice was soft and he had melancholic eyes. “I don’t know how to play!” Wild frowned. “Yeah. What are we supposed to do?” Warriors stared at the instrument.

“You’ll know. These instruments are magical, I didn’t know how to play them either.” Legend nodded and prepared his Harp of Ages. “Everyone, follow Sky’s lead. I’ll direct, but play what he plays, alright?” Wind directed to the heroes as if they were a professional orchestra. “Yes!” everyone said.

Eight heroes with various instruments, from Ocarinas to Cellos, standing on top of a hill, was truly a strange sight. And, as Sky started to play the Ballard of the Goddess, the air was filled with such hopeful sound that even the plants felt drawn to the music.

And when Sky started to sing, that ancient accent that characterized him nearly made the heroes tear up.

_en daʃeʋu nobe̞ ʃʊndu  
tje̞ ʃʊtu ke̞wɛnu sale̞  
en daʃeʋu nobe̞ dʊʃu  
tje̞ ʃʊtu nobe̞ dezu dotʃe̞_

And the others joined the song, singing the peculiar lyrics, sounds of Ocarinas, Flutes, Cellos and Pianos mixing with that harp. The wind joined the song too, making the song travel far and wide across that time-period that seemed entirely made of forest.

_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land._

_Oh youth, show your feet the way to your Victory...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear._

__  
Sky had versioned the song so it fit what they wanted to do. The Heroes’ vision blurred, but they didn’t stop playing. They closed their eyes and continued repeating the same lyrics, those who could sing and play at the same time, and the others pouring their soul inside the music.

Finally, everyone stopped playing except for Sky, who continued one last time, as a thank-you to Hylia. Then, he opened his eyes. They were on a desert, next to a town guarded by two Gerudo woman. “We did it…” Wild laughed. “WE DID IT!” Wind shouted and hugged Sky. “Yeah… yeah we did.” Sky laughed too and hugged the young sailor.

“Okay, what’s the plan now?” Four asked, ready for the action, but then they heard a beeping from Wild’s Sheikah Slate. Wild brought it out and read “It says: Entering Call, Yiga Clan. Accept or Decline.” He read. “Call? I don’t know…” Warriors said. “Accept it. We need all the information we can get.” Legend said.

Wild nodded and pulsed the label that said Accept. Immediately, a video popped up.  
_Twilight was kneeling on the desert floor, looking exhausted. Before him, the Yiga Master. He apparently was telling him something the Heroes didn’t catch until the last words. “Unless you want to help us luring Link here?” The Master raised his eyebrows, taunting, smirking._

_“Never.” Twilight spat. His voice was rough and tired. “Thought so.” The Master sighed and clapped his hands twice. “Blade-masters 375 and 684, you have permission to torture Twilight. I want him alive, tough, because if he’s not…” He looked at Twilight as the two blade-masters appeared. “…He won’t serve as a decoy anymore. I’ll be sure to contact our dear Hero of the Wild meanwhile.”_

_“Leave Wild out of this!” Twilight shouted, and Wild cringed. Twilight was always defending him, even if he wasn’t there. “And what will you do to stop me?” Twilight frowned, at the verge of tears, and the master, laughing, disappeared. Twilight whispered, “Oh, shit.”_

_One blade-master came forwards and punched Twilight’s stomach. Twilight stayed still, closing his eyes in pain. And the other unsheathed his katana and, laughing, stabbed it on Twilight’s calf. The Rancher yelped as the second Yiga slashed his cheek. “You’ll never make it out of here alive, Wolf Hero.” The first blade-master laughed. Twilight held his chin up, blood and tears raining down his face. “We’ll see.” Twilight managed._

_Then, another punch and Twilight collapsed. Now, the heroes could appreciate that it wasn’t his first time being tortured, as he had hundreds of other bruises and cuts. No wonder Twilight was in such condition._

_Then, the video stopped and the face of the Yiga Master appeared. “You see your little brother, heroes. You want him back. You have something I want. Let’s make a deal, shall we? Come today at mid-afternoon and we’ll barter._

__  
And the call ended.  
Many heroes collapsed to their knees, helpless. What had they done to Twilight? And Sky, Warriors and Time, those who hadn’t collapsed, were still in shock. Horrified, sad, angry, scared, furious and unbelieving.

Someone broke their shock. “Link?” Said a childish voice. As this was Wild’s time, he was the one who turned and saw the Chief of Gerudo Town, Riju, just a few steps behind the heroes. “R-Riju, hi…” Wild didn’t even sound cheerful.

“Link… what happened?” She hurried to him. They were both friends, and Wild had helped Riju many times. “Oh, Riju, it’s –it’s nothing.” Wild looked desperately to Legend and Hyrule, who were the closest ones to him. “Wild, we need help.” Legend pointed. “You need help too. Talk to… uh… Reejo.” Hyrule tried to pronounce the name as Wild had, failing miserably.  
Riju looked at the seven men. They looked like what she imagined knights of old. Many were adults, but one was more or less her age. They all seemed to know Link, they called him Wild, a nickname that fitted him. “Link… if you need help, you know…” Riju tried again. She knew she had limited time, Adine would freak out if she saw her outside the city walls, but if Link needed help she wasn’t going to deny it.

“The Yiga captured my mentor.” Link pulled his hood up. Riju knew about ‘mentors’ and didn’t understand why he was so important to Link. A mentor was someone who restricted you, that punished you for your bad actions. She had had several of them, various brutal Gerudo warriors that couldn’t stop punishing Riju for her bad actions.

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Riju nodded. At that, all of Link’s friends, including that young one, looked to her, horrified. “How can you say that?” Said the one that seemed the leader, with golden armour. “Mentors are not a good thing, are they?” Riju asked.

“What… what type of mentors did you…?” Now the one her age, with blue tunic and a fairy pendant widened his eyes in surprise. “I… I don’t… what is happening?” Riju asked Link.

“Riju, I know you childhood wasn’t the best, but you have to trust me in this. My mentor is being tortured by the Yiga. He… he means a lot to all of us. Can you contact Princess Zelda, tell he we are here?” Link asked her. “Of course. But why… why was he captured?” She asked.  
He and the only brunette in the group shared a look, a look of guilt. “They were after me, but he is an overprotective idiot.” Link gave as an explanation.

“I’ll contact Princess Zelda. And Link… we are ready to help you at any moment. Just say the word.” Riju nodded, secure of herself. “Thanks, Ri. I’ll consider it.” Link smiled. Riju hugged him one last time and she entered town. 

“Well, guys, now you’re going to learn how to ride a sand-seal. We’re going to get him back.” Wild looked at each of the heroes. “While I don’t know what a sand-seal is, I’m with Wild. Let’s go kick some Yiga ass.” Warriors smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☺


	2. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Twilight is captured, the Heroes will risk anything to take him back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really struggling with this website, it's so fustrating
> 
> Anyways, let me know what do you think of this!

Twilight didn’t know how many time had passed. He had woken up recently, and hadn’t seen anyone. He wasn’t even tied.

He discovered the reason immediately.

As he tried to sit up, his body ached and he was forced to lay down immediately. He dragged himself to the canyon’s wall and sat, his back against the stone. The feeling of having something he could rely on made Twilight feel slightly better.

He scanned his surroundings. There were no Yiga, nobody to control him. It was fair. Twilight couldn’t escape, not in the condition he was in. He looked up; from the sun’s position, he could tell it was afternoon. He had his sword and all of his items, but he had nothing to heal himself not call the other heroes. He tried the teleporting he had done with Hyrule and Wild, but nothing happened. Of course, it wasn’t sundown yet.

Then, he focused on his body. He was covered in bruises, cuts, scrapes, sand and blood. He tried to move his right leg, and the minimum movement sent him an intense pain. No, he definitely wasn’t moving for a while.

So he sat there, useless, not knowing what to do. He couldn’t transform, he had given his stone to Wild, hoping it would be of use to him. And what good would it do transforming? And what was he waiting for? He didn’t want Wild to come to rescue him, but what to do now?

Then, he heard a sound. Footsteps. And he smelt _their_ smell. That smell that he had missed so much, that smell that had slowly transformed to the point that now, it meant _home._

And there they were, walking calmly and seriously. Twilight wanted to yell, scream for them, but his voice didn’t work. He couldn’t call them, he couldn’t say their names. And that angered Twilight.

When the Heroes spotted him, at the other end of the canyon, he tried to stand up. And he accomplished it, relying on the stone wall behind him. He stood and looked up to them. They had come for him. But the Yiga would want something in return.

Now his companions ran towards him, happy and relieved. But the gut feeling Twilight had told him that this wasn’t a good thing. And he opened his mouth, trying to speak, to warn them. But no sound came out.

And when the heroes were close, so close Twilight could almost feel Wild’s hug and Wind’s tackle, Sky and Warriors ruffing his hair, Four scratching behind his ears, Legend and Hyrule’s soft but strong arms and Time’s overprotective arm over his shoulder, when they were so close Twilight believed he would be okay, a wall formed between them. Between Twilight and his family.

“Good evening, Heroes.” Said that voice, that voice he hated with his all of his soul. Master Zikh appeared on top of the wall, (that now had transformed in a kind of cell that permitted Twilight to see his family) facing the other heroes. Twilight felt his wolf instincts take over, but he still couldn’t move or speak. He just stood there, grabbing the wall like a lifeline, and that disgusted him.

His brothers had come to rescue him, because he wasn’t good enough to do it on his own. They would fight, because Twilight could feel there was going to be a fight. And the Yiga were almost undefeatable. 

“We came to trade, Yiga. We are ready.” Sky stepped forwards. Zikh laughed. “Fabulous, Skycild!” Sky shivered at the name, and Zikh smirked. That’s what he had wanted. Twilight guessed that Skychild wasn’t Sky’s favourite nickname.

Sky unstrapped the Master Sword from his back and held it with both hands. “Honour your end of the deal.” Sky said, glancing to Twilight. Zikh took it, careful of the blade’s handle. And Twilight knew that wasn’t what the Yiga were looking for, he knew it, and he wanted to tell that to Sky, but he couldn’t. He grunted, angry with himself again.

And Zikh started laughing, so hard that Twilight flinched. Goddess, one day and he was already scared of that laugh. “You thought we wanted the Master Sword? You foolish Hero. But now that you offered it to me, I’m going to gladly take it.” Zikh strapped the sword to his back.

“No! We gave you your weapon, free Twilight!” Wind shouted. “In truth, we didn’t want the Master Sword. But having it is a plus. Now, what we really want…” Zikh licked his lips, staring at Wild. “It’s the life of the Hero.” Immediately, the seven heroes unsheathed their swords and put themselves before Wild.

“Why didn’t you consult it before giving him the Master sword?” Wild asked angrily. “I didn’t know!” Sky argued. “Well, I did! Now he has the sword _and_ Twilight!” Wild groaned. “You wanted to give yourself up?” Four frowned. “Don’t argue dickheads!” Warriors hissed.  
Twilight locked eyes with Time. His mentor mouthed _“You okay?”_ Twilight nodded, not convincing any of the heroes. And, as desperate as the situation was, Twilight’s head was clear as ever. Because, you know, panic does that to a Hero’s brain.

Zikh was distracted, taunting the others, and he thought Twilight was too weak to try something. He was right, of course. But The Yiga Master had underestimated something.  
Twilight’s stubbornness.

Twilight mouthed to Time _“Get ready to catch the sword.”_ Time widened his eye but nodded. And Twilight, though he never excelled as an archer, took out his bow and an arrow and, while Zikh was distracted, aimed to the Master Sword’s point of support. If he did it well, he would give the weapon to his friends. If he failed, he would only anger Zikh. Either way, he was going to be Zikh’s next target, so he couldn’t mess up.

Twilight fired, and the Sword that Seals the Darkness flew off its sheath, landing on Time’s expert hands. Then, Twilight beamed and fell to the floor. He quickly retreated to the canyon’s wall and unsheathed his sword as Zikh jumped inside his cage.

“You rotten…!” He shouted, bringing down a dagger. Twilight barely blocked it. Then, Zikh swung again, and the dagger stabbed itself to Twilight’s stomach. And Twilight felt his consciousness slip away for the second time, and he knew he should try to fight to stay alive, but he was tired. If he died, the other heroes would have one less burden and would escape safely.

With that thought, he beamed to his family, happy he had been part of it for a while.  
Then, he closed his eyes.

Wild saw how his mentor shot the arrow; he had seen how he had fallen to the floor. And, between the fear and the sadness, he felt relieved that Twilight still had it. But then, that _fucker_ had stabbed him. He saw how Twilight beamed at them, like he was thinking of all the times the Heroes would tell Wolfie that he was a good boy, and slowly closed his eyes.  
And Wild widened his, and shouted with his fellow heroes. “TWI!” But Twilight didn’t stand up, didn’t fight again. Where was his stubbornness when it was actually needed?

The Yiga master, Zikh, clapped his hands. “To me, Yiga! Today is the day we finish the Hero’s spirit!” And hundreds of Yiga appeared, katanas and scimitars ready to kill.  
Wild locked eyes with Hyrule. All of this was because of their little stunt. If they started this, they had to finish it.

Apparently, Hyrule thought the same as him.

Now, Wild and Hyrule had been sparring a lot on their free time. They both were good at sword fighting, but not _enough_. Nobody had been able to teach them, so they had learned for themselves.

That made them the worst of the group at sparring.

Of course, the other heroes would deny it until their dying breath. And Hyrule and Wild had other skills too, such as surviving un-survivable situations. Because of this, trough, they had learnt each other’s moves, and that gave them a head start against the Yiga.

As the other heroes fought the upcoming horde, Wild and Hyrule ran towards Twilight’s cage. It was closed from everywhere except the top, and Hyrule and Wild could use that. Wild threw himself against the cage, climbing it, and stayed there, his feet one meter from the floor. He brought out his hand, and Hyrule gripped it, putting his feet in Wild’s shoulders. But he still needed more height. “Brace yourself!” Hyrule shouted as he called for his power. “Got it!” Wild said.

Then, Hyrule used his power called Jump, and he shot upwards, two, three, four meters, passing the bars easily and landing on his back. “No!” Zikh shouted. He knew Hyrule had healing powers, and he needed Twilight dead.

But he wasn’t able to attack them because, just as Hyrule started to glow in golden tones, the Yiga master was shot down. By three shock arrows, shot at the same time. It was Wild. “I need help with the boss!” He said, and readied his sword.

He looked around, and saw that his friends were badly outnumbered. He wouldn’t get any help. Without paying any attention to what the Yiga Master was saying, he sprung into battle.

And anyone that said that Wild wasn’t a good swordfighter was contradicted in that moment.  
Perhaps it was because of a memory. Perhaps it was because he was confident, or maybe because he was in danger. Nobody knew. But in that moment, Wild was an absolute beast in battle, weakening his enemy as he went, killing other Yiga in the process.

Meanwhile, Hyrule was doing everything he could to heal Twilight. He had drunk already three energy potions and five magic elixirs, but he still couldn’t wake Twilight up. His pain was deep, really deep, and Hyrule wondered how he had stayed alive for such a long time. He had been tortured badly.

After finishing his entire potion sack, he prayed it would be enough. Twenty-seven potions and Twilight was still in a critic state. He thought of trying to give him a red potion, but if he stopped his magic, he would collapse. He had to end the job, and do it well. It had been ten minutes, and Hyrule had never used that much power. He would be out for an entire week, possibly more.

But the tiredness was worth it when Twilight’s eyes finally opened. He took a second to register Hyrule’s face, and then he snapped upwards, trying to make his voice work, to talk. Hyrule, in his weakened state, could tell why it didn’t work.

“Twi… you damaged your brain… the speaking… part of it… You won’t…” Hyrule tried to stay awake. Twilight nodded and helped Hyrule lay down. With his hands touching Twilight’s skin, he felt that the hero still wasn’t in condition to stand up. But Twilight did anyways. Stubborn little shit.

Twilight mouthed _“Too much power. Idiot.”_ “You are the idiot… don’t stand up…” Hyrule fought to stay awake, but he had used too much power, more than he had. He had burned his reserves, leaving him pale and malnourished. And tired. So, so tired…  
Hyrule passed out.

Twilight knew he shouldn’t, but he joined the fight.

He grabbed three potions, drunk them all, and hurried to Wild, who was alone against Zikh. He patted the Hero’s shoulder, and Wild turned to him. “Twi! You have to rest!” He said. Twilight shook his head. “Little shit.” Wild said and ducked, avoiding barely Zikh’s attack. Twilight mouthed _“Me. Help you.”_. “If you have to.” Wild said.

Then, they both started fighting against Zikh. The Yiga Master was going for Twilight, but even injured, Twilight was one of the most skilled swordfighters of all times, his only rivals being Sky and Warriors.

At some point, Twilight left to help the others. Time and Wind were back to back, doing as they could. Warriors, Twilight and Sky combined their movements perfectly, like they were dancers. It was clear that the three of them were meant to be a team. Legend was defending his descendant from the Yiga, and Hyrule was probably dreaming about something pleasant, because he kept laughing and saying positive words like ‘butterfly’, or ‘shiny rainbow’, that somehow kept Legend going. And Four… well, he had done a strange thing. Instead of one Four, there were four of them, each one with a different tunic, barking orders at each other. “Blue, you idiot, you had to sidestep!” Said the green Four. “Duck, Vio!” The Red one screamed “Fucking incompetents, pay attention.” The Blue Four slashed. “You are like children! We’re in battle, shut up” Finished the purple one.

Wild shook himself from the trance he had entered, watching his family fighting. He found that he was pinned against a wall. By Master Motherfucker himself. “This is how it ends, Hero of the Wild.” Master Zikh said.

“I DON’T THINK SO!” A voice exclaimed from above. They both looked up and saw a young, tanned expressive face next to another that was wither, paler and slightly older. Chief Riju and Princess Zelda had come to help.

Using the distraction, Wild grabbed the stone hanging from his neck, Twilight’s transformation necklace, knowing it might be his only chance to escape. He would have to apologize to Twilight later for blowing his secret, but they were in battle and Wild didn’t want to die.

His body was surrounded by the same black particles that Twilight had created. But this time, his body started to ache, growing size, bones rearranging. He felt something grow on his skull, his extremities changing into hooves, his back arching.

Finally, his transformation finished. And he took a good look at himself.

He was a fucking dark blue deer.

But he had no time to register _why,_ because he stabbed Zikh in his stomach with his antlers and he was out of there quickly.

At that moment, Sky, Warriors and Twilight came to aid Wild Deer. The three of them engaged battle with the weakened Master. Time, Wind, the quadruplets and Legend, dragging Hyrule, closed the circle and approached their companions. After a flash of light, Four was one again.

And they battled seven versus one, a Wild Deer helping and Hyrule unconscious against the wall. Chief Riju fought Yiga with her twin electric scimitars and Princess Zelda shot light arrows from her vantage position.

The battle moved towards the infinite hole. The heroes pushed against Zikh, and it was Wild Deer who finally threw the Yiga Master inside the hole. Falling, Zikh sent a last curse to the heroes. “Fucking finally” Legend laughed.

But they still had a whole clan to confront, and the battle against Zikh had weakened the heroes. Most of them had minor injuries, but that cut across Four’s forehead and that injury on Legend’s calf didn’t look good.

And as the sun descended, Twilight made his decision. He shook Time’s shoulder and mouthed _“Regroup”_ Time nodded, understanding, and barked the order. The heroes, Riju and Flora (princess Zelda) closed the circle of battle and stood back to back. Wild Deer approached as he could.

Twilight found it annoying that he couldn’t explain what he wanted to do, and the only people that knew about it were unconscious and a deer. He made the movement of grabbing hands and thankfully, everyone understood.

And with the orange sky, Twilight felt as powerful as ever. He took a deep breath and concentrated, raised his hands to the sky. Immediately, everyone except him was surrounded by black particles and transported. Then, he did that little pirouette Midna used to do when transporting, and he was wrapped in shadows too.

Riju, in her short life, had few certainties. She had three basic life rules: One, always confront Yiga. Two, if you need a shoulder to cry on, always call Link or Princess Zelda. Never a Gerudo Warrior. Three: Stay away from people that are called mentor.

Those three rules were her life. And she followed them religiously. She had other minor rules, such as ‘always pray to Urbosa’ or ‘never let a man enter Gerudo Town except Link.’  
That was why, when they were transported to safety, she watched the interactions of the Heroes in hope to determine if they would harm Wild (who for some reason was now an animal she had never seen and the others called Deer).

After laughing at Wild’s expense, Sky passed the Master Sword above Wild’s head and he retransformed to Human form. Riju was glad to see him, even if his hair still had a dark-blue tonality. Everyone congratulated him, laughed and patted his back.

Then, Riju tensed when Wild’s look crossed Twilight’s, his mentor. The oldest couldn’t talk, so he mouthed _“You are a stupid Deer, you know it?”_. Wild raised his eyebrow. “Overprotective idiot.” He responded, smirking.

And as Twilight approached Wild, Riju felt the urge to bring out her scimitars. But there was no need for that, because instead of hitting Wild, Twilight hugged him, crying silently. He wanted to say something, and he tried, but he couldn’t.

And at that moment, Riju understood what ‘Mentor’ meant. Mentor was someone who taught you, yes. But they taught you from love, not from duty. Twilight hadn’t chosen to be Wild’s mentor. He just did it because he wanted to protect Wild. She wished she had someone that cared about her as much as Twilight cared for Wild, as Legend cared for Hyrule, as Warriors cared for Wind, as Sky cared about Four, as Time cared about Twilight.

Riju felt one hand on her shoulder, and looked up, seeing Flora, smiling down at her. Riju smiled too. Maybe she had found her mentor, after all.

Twilight had his pendant back. Had his family back. But he couldn’t talk, couldn’t stop his nightmares. He couldn’t stop being scared for Wild. What if, instead of kidnapping him, they had gotten hold of Wild? The probability of him surviving would have been zero.

He couldn’t talk, and that was what angered him more. Two weeks ago, Twilight had been a working part of the machine. Now, he was a burden. They tried hard to include him in the conversations, they tried to ask for his opinions, but it was difficult. Twilight started to feel excluded, not because the others, but because of himself. He couldn’t tell them how much he appreciated what they did for him. He couldn’t comfort them.

And that hurt.

But as previously said, Twilight was stubborn.

And he wanted his voice back.

He had ‘asked’ Hyrule if his brain would recover. Hyrule didn’t know the answer. Twilight’s was a complicated case; the injury had been caused recently. There might be a slight chance he recovered his talking. But Twilight shouldn’t keep his hopes up.

Twilight kept them up.

The Links weren’t known by their predisposition when talking, but they missed Twilight’s voice. It wasn’t enough having his warm hugs. It wasn’t enough. Because they were so accustomed to his shooting tone, that western accent, that sweet melody. Most of the heroes had associated that voice with pleasant dreams. Those who hadn’t, they associated it with a safely feeling. Twilight’s arms were always comforting.

And they missed it badly. But they were happy they weren’t missing even more, and just kept Twilight close all the times. Wind, Hyrule and Wild were usually found in his lap. Sky, Legend and Warriors often were against his shoulders. Four slept back-to-back with him. Time was always around him, arm above his shoulders, bright smile. He knew what was affecting his pup, and he couldn’t do anything more than smile. That hurt him too.

Twilight spent most of his free time alone, though. He couldn’t stop feeling like a failure, and he was disposed to fix it. He often escaped the group of heroes and with his wolf senses, found a nearby body of water. Then, he retransformed and tried to speak, looking at his reflection.

At first, he accomplished nothing and returned defeated to the group. But, after weeks of trying to articulate the smallest sound, he accomplished it.

“A-aah-a” He said. Then, he beamed. He tried again. Nothing. And tried again. “A-ah-ah” He smiled again. It was just an ‘ah’, but it was the most he had said in weeks.

That night, he didn’t share his accomplishment. He wanted it to be a surprise. He wanted to accomplish more.

That week, he mastered all the vowels. He could say “Ah, Eh, Ih, Oh, Uh”. That was a great improvement, but Twilight needed more. He needed more than just vowels, and that’s why he decided he should try to escape more often. That way, he could communicate like before in no time.

But of course, the other heroes started to notice his escaping. After a bit of debate, Wind and Four decided to follow the Wolf Hero. They needed to know that Twilight wasn’t putting himself in dangerous situations.

So when Twilight excused himself to scout ahead, a thing he surprisingly did a lot lately, Wind and Four followed him. They watched him walk, secure, towards the river. Four and Wind thought he was going to get inside, but he just sat next to the water and stared at his reflection.

After a deep breath, Twilight opened his mouth and made a soft sound. At first, it wasn’t recognisable. But then, they both heard it. “Wild. F-Four.” Twilight smiled at his reflection, and Four had to stop Wind from gasping. “Wind, Ti-Time. Sky.” Those were all the one-syllable names there were in the group.

And that wasn’t enough to Twilight.

He opened his mouth again, and after another breath, he tried to say “War- wag, waa” He threw a stone in the water in frustration. “Lee, Leg, L-l, Legee…” He couldn’t. Four and Wind’s heart broke when they saw Twilight’s tears as he tried the third name. “Hee, Hyr, H…”  
Twilight pulled his frontal hair in frustration, and Wind and Four silently swore not to talk about this. Twilight _had_ to accomplish this alone, and he wouldn’t want others to ruin his surprise. They both turned and returned to the group and invented a good excuse for him.

And finally, Twilight accomplished saying everyone’s names and a few expressions when they were in Time’s Ranch, with Malon. They hadn’t told her anything yet, but she guessed that something happened when Twilight didn’t articulate a word.

“Is he in a vote of silence or something?” She asked the heroes when Twilight was herding the goats. The Links looked at each other, some even with tears in their eyes. “Something happened.” Malon guessed. Time nodded in their behalf.

“I guess I’ll have to talk to him.” Malon nodded, and ignored the Hero’s panicked looks as she went to Twilight. She asked him to talk. Twilight nodded, and they both directed towards the ranch.

“Okay, I know that something has happened, and the other won’t explain a thing unless you do, so spill it.” She arched her eyebrows. Twilight clucked silently. If only he could ‘spill it’. Then, nothing would be happening.

He tentatively raised his hands and signed _“You speak sign?”_ “I can read it just fine.” Malon nodded, and crossed her arms. Twilight sighed and faced his ancestor. _“I can’t talk.”_ He signed, looking down. “Yeah, but why? What happened for you to make such sudden decision?” Malon waved her right hand in circles. _“Not a decision. I literally can’t. Brain damage or something”_ He clucked silently and sadly.

“Oh, Poor dear. I’m sorry.” Malon looked ashamed. _“Don’t be. Ask them the story, if you want.”_ Twilight signed. He knew Malon was now suffering for him, but she needed to know the truth.

“Can you say something, though? Some word, anything?” Malon asked desperate, grabbing Twilight’s chin and checking the new scars. She hadn’t wanted to pay attention to them, but now she guessed they had something to do with his problem. Twilight smirked and nodded. _“Secret. Surprise for them. I will try.”_ Malon nodded and looked as Twilight inhaled. “Time. Wild, Four, Sky. Wind. W-Warriors. Legend, H-Hyrule.” Twilight smiled, happily. “Th-Thanks.” He finished.

“Oh, Twi.” Malon sighed and hugged Twilight, crying softly. The young hero rubbed her back and whispered something more. “Thanks… Ma-ma.” Malon knew he said ‘ma’ because he couldn’t say her name, but the nickname made her smile through tears.

“Don’t push yourself, Twi. I think they’ll be quite happy to hear your accomplishments.” Malon laughed when she let go. Twilight shrugged. “Come on, Twi. They have to know.” Malon smirked. Twilight sighed, eying her, and finally nodded. “Try it at dinnertime. Now, come on. Those goats won’t herd themselves.” Malon laughed.

Twilight went to herd goats. But Malon called her husband and asked him for the complete story. Nor Time’s or Malon’s eyes stayed dry after he finished.

That night, at dinnertime, Malon presented the heroes the dish she, Wild and Warriors had cooked. Everyone laughed and chatted about irrelevant things, like Wind, who explained to Hyrule how he had mounted a horse for more than ten seconds before it had thrown him to the floor. Or like Four, that talked with Legend about how Sky held more than ten pumpkins with one hand. Like Warriors, that was guessing his probabilities against Legend’s bet with Time and Twilight.

The Heroes were at ease. And this was the time to show what he had learned, the perfect time to do so.

Twilight slowly stood up and everyone’s attention fell on him. He was serious, but hiding a small smirk under his nose. He started with sign. _“I want to thank you. Since the…”_ Twilight stopped signing, looking for a word. _“… incident, I haven’t quite been myself.” _“That’s not true!” Wind shouted. “Yeah, Twi. Everything is just fine.” Hyrule said. _“No, it’s not.”_ That statement brought an uproar. Everyone shouted their opinions, and Twilight couldn’t finish his sentence, until Malon stood and shouted “STOP!”__

__Her voice was enough to shut them all up. “Let him finish.” She sat on her chair. _“Things aren’t as they used to be. But I’ve been working on it.”_ Twilight stopped signing and looked at his companions, his family. Starting from his right, he said “T-Time. Warriors. W-Wild. Hyrule. Wind. L-Legend. Sky. Fo-Four.” Then, another deep breath. “Thank you s-so mu-much.” Twilight smiled through tears. Most of the heroes were shocked, and some were even tear-eyed. Three beats passed, and then, at the same time, eight heroes, eight friends, eight brothers tackled him to the ranch floor._ _

__Between the hugs, the laughter and the tears, Twilight heard eight voices whisper “Stubborn little shit.”_ _

__

__And he was fine with that._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaand it's done!


End file.
